The lessor of two evils
by hatersfuelmyflame
Summary: The war is over but Hermione is bitter and unhappy with the outcome even after winning. She decides to take matters into her own hands and go back into time to either change Tom Riddles ways or Albus Dumbledore's. Who will the young powerful witch chose to side with in the end for what she believes will undoubtedly be a better future than the one shes currently in?
1. Chapter 1

The lessor of two evils

It had been an excruciating and long month since the end of the war, everyone wanted to celebrate and be joyous that the Dark Lord had finally fallen but there were too many dead, too many injured. There wasn't enough time to get excited and party when everyone who was able was busy with the reconstruction of Hogwarts or burying the dead. Harry had been trying to keep everyone's heads up; he was still trying to be the beacon of light. He had been through so much and asked to do too much by Dumbledore and yet he still felt the need to make sure everyone was okay even after all he'd been through.

It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, this damned war wasn't fair and all the deaths of her friends and fellow classmates sure as hell wasn't fair. Hermione couldn't stop the riot of negative thoughts from entering her mind. It didn't matter that she survived being tortured or that the war was even over, there were too many dead. She clenched her fists in anger and bit on her bottom lip so hard the copper taste of blood saturated her mouth and nose while thoughts swirled violently in her head. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Sirius hell even Professor Snape; none of them deserved death. Why did she get to continue on living while others who had scarified more and certainly longer than her had to die? She wasn't going to allow this outcome, it didn't matter that they had won the sacrifice was too much, there were too many orphaned or widowed. She would not allow this, fuck this outcome and fuck Albus Dumbledore for asking so much of children. "I will change this, I will change everything" Hermione vowed angrily swiping at the tears falling form her eyes just before grabbing the time turner out of her purple beaded bag.  
Someone will pay for this whether it be Dumbledore or Riddle but she would get rid of the higher evil even if it meant her death.

A/N: Well this is my first shot at the Tomione, let me know if you guys would like me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

The lessor of two evils

She stared down at the time turner and thought hard on all of her available options, she needed a background story that not only Albus Dumbledore would believe but the Dark Lord Tom Riddle would believe as well. Being a muggle-born was going to be a disadvantage when it came to Riddle, her best option was to somehow convince both wizards that she was a half-blood. Biting her bottom lip Hermione thought hard on whose pureblood family tree it would best benefit her to join in the long run. "I'm going to need to stop by the ministry and look at official records and see where I can unnoticeably slip into a family lineage." She mumbled to herself quietly. She glanced discreetly to the right of herself and saw that Harry and Ron were taking a small break from repairs and paying her no mind, looking to her left she noticed Kingsley watching over a group of third years and making sure they were putting everything back correctly. Smiling slyly to herself she quickly flounced over to the new minster. "Kingsley, I was wondering if perhaps I could ask you a favor." Turning around he gave her a bright smile "Of course Hermione, anything for a war hero" he said laughing slightly "what did you need?"

* * *

A half an hour later Hermione was in the bowels of the ministry looking over every documented member of every pureblooded family there was. _Hmm there appears to be a slight opening in the Malfoy family tree that I can take advantage of._ She began to eagerly read everything on record about a man named Septimus Malfoy; he was never married and had no children. It looked as if he was pretty deep in the pocket of the ministry as well having the job of being the minister's advisor.

"All I need to do is go back in time and convert his memories into believing that he had knocked up a muggle woman that had unfortunately died while giving birth. From there I'll give him false memories of raising his bastard half-blood that he grew to grow fond of but kept hidden from society from embarrassment of sullying the family lines pureblood but when he suddenly becomes ill from a terrible case of dragon pox he'll leave his lovely daughter Hermione with everything he owns and she'll no longer be able to be homeschooled. His death will leak her existence and thus give her the opening she'll need to finish her last year of studies at Hogwarts." She said aloud to herself with a conning smile.

 **A/N: Well Hermione has officially come up with her plan, next chapter she'll be going back in time. Review and let me know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
